In the Dark
by HateMeAndNeverLoveMe
Summary: Sure, love fades, or at least that is what Naruto Uzumaki had to tell himself as he tried his hardest to move past the pointless endeavors with his good-for-nothing boyfriend Sasori. However, when Sasori steps over the line, Naruto decides to cut the ties… Now, in the dark, Naruto is forced to find another lover, but with this a**hole? No f*ck*ng way. AU. SasuNaru.


_**Author's Notes: Well, here it is, Luvs. Something new. Something fresh. Or, I least, I think it is. Who knows? Anyways, after trying to debate what to write about next, I came up with this. I don't know how it will all play out, but if you enjoy it, then I guess that I am doing something write in my life. Brava!**_

_**Warning: There is the usage of drugs and alcohol in this fanfiction. If you hold morals and do not like the use of these substances, please be advised for further chapters, where drugs abuse will be an underlying issue. But, no spoilers here. So, I guess you have to read the fanfiction to find out. Sorry, not sorry.**_

_**Biohazard: Yet again, another story that is wrapped around Yaoi. If that is not your mochaccino, please do not drink. I don't know what manners you were taught, but we don't steal others good grace.**_

_**Last but definitely not least, please make sure to like, favorite, and comment your views on this fanfiction. Positivity is one way to get what you want in life, faster. So, the more you comment and the more you are in love with this story, the more I will feel obligated to publish more chapters.**_

* * *

_**Series: In the Dark**_

_**Chapter: One**_

_**Author: HateMeAndNeverLoveMe**_

_**Summary: Sure, love fades, or at least that is what Naruto Uzumaki had to tell himself as he tried his hardest to move past the pointless endeavors with his good-for-nothing boyfriend Sasori. However, when Sasori steps over the line, Naruto decides to cut the ties… Now, in the dark, Naruto is forced to find another lover, but with this a**hole? No f*ck*ng way. AU. SasuNaru.**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Naruto paced the floors of his office, as he held his phone against his ear. "I told you before that I did not want to have anything to do with you."

"_Oh, C'mon, baby, what are you talking about?"_ Sasori questioned, sighing under his breath. "_What did I do wrong this time?"_

"This time? Are you fucking kidding me, Sasori? You should be asking about all the times that you have fucked up. Oh, wait, you don't consider those to be mistakes anymore since I already forgave you for them, right?" Naruto paused at his desk to lean against it, tapping his fingers on the oak surface, waiting impatiently for a response. He was not in the mood for Sasori's bullshit today.

"_Naruto, now, you know that I love you. I feel like shit for all the things that I have done to you, but baby, I promise that none of it will happen again. I care about you. Nothing will change that."_

"And, you expect me to believe you why?"

"_Because we have been together for over a year."_

"And, in that amount of time, how many times have you went behind my back and did something that fucked me over in the end?" Naruto pushed away from the desk and started walking around again. _One, two, three..._

"_I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"Of course you don't. You never do when you are on that shit."

"_What shit?"_

"Don't play dumb with me… you know exactly what I am talking about, Sasori."

"No, I don't, Naruto."

Naruto fisted a hand in his hair, taking a steady breath to calm his nerves. "Look… I don't have time for this bullshit, Sasori. Either you get off of drugs and start getting your life together, or we are over."

"I haven't smoked in —"

"You literally smoked the other day. You ended up video calling me naked, Sasori. Fuck, listen… it would be best if you do not come home tonight. You have your own place, stay there. You are no longer welcomed in mine. I will pack your shit and have it mailed to you."

"Wait, what? Are you fucking kidding me, Naruto? What do you mean, pack my shit?" Seth asked, almost in disbelief.

"Exactly that… I am tired of the constant shit that you pull. I have had enough. We're through," Naruto said, as he looked at the time on his laptop. "Now, I have to go. I have work to do."

"Hey, wait a minute, can we talk about this?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Yeah, there is, you are literally kicking me fucking out."

"You have a place. Crawl to it."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What the fuck is wrong with me? I had enough of your games, Sasori. You don't work. You hardly clean. All you want to do it do drugs and go out and party. Learn how to get a fucking job."

"But… I have been trying to get one, but there are no openings for any jobs."

"Really now? Try Googling it, Sasori," Naruto said, as he disconnected the call. This conversation was over

* * *

Naruto looked down, sorting through the thoughts that were in his head, as examined the sketches from Sai, the graphic designer of his fashion and design team. Life has been hard lately. The emptiness inside of him only grew more as time progressed. What was the matter with life? Always causing grief. It was unfair, to say the least. A real pain in the ass.

"Fuck," Naruto breathed out, ripping the paper out of the book, crumbling it in his hands, before throwing it across the room. "That asshole."

Glancing at his phone, he realized that he had several miss-calls, along with over twenty texts. _What the fuck is wrong with him? I told him that I did not want to talk to him anymore. Out of what all I said, what could he not comprehend?_

Naruto understood that relationships were going to have their mishaps, but this bullshit was going on for months, maybe even longer. It was something that you don't get used to as time goes on. It was something that made you irritated, pissed. Sasori knew good and well that Naruto did not like him doing drugs or all of the other bad habits that started to become a part of their daily life. It was one thing to drink, because hell, even Naruto did that himself. But, all the other things started to grind on Naruto's nerves. Sasori needed to do something with his life. It was not Naruto's responsibility to do all of the work. He had a business to run. He could not do everything on his own.

"Was Sai's design really that bad, or is Sasori is bugging you again?" Hinata questioned, as she peeked her head into Naruto's office, slightly cautious, hoping that nothing was thrown at her next.

"What do you think?" Naruto let out a breath of air, as he leaned back in his chair.

"I will go for option number two," Hinata said, smiling softly.

"Yeah, but it is no big deal," Naruto said, as he combed his fingers through his hair.

"If you say so," Hinata frowned slightly, knowing that she had heard that statement countless times before. She entered the room completely, walking over to his desk, before tossing a set of documents onto it. "Here, you should take a look at this. Something about the new issue of clothes that we have recently uploaded on our website. There is a company that wants to collab with us. I think you should give it some thought."

"Hinata, you know I'm not usually the one that looks over these kinds of things. Shikamaru is the one who normally decides if the collaboration is worth it or not."

"I know, but he is not in right now, and besides, these documents deal with the designs of the clothing that they want us to develop with them. It's under your department, boss man. Do you think that it worth it? I mean, if these designs are too simplistic, I would hate for our team to go down in reputation in the process. We are one of the leading fashion and design companies, after all. We do not do child work."

"Well, if you know so much, Hinata. How about you look over these designs yourself, and tell me if they are worth it or not."

"Oh, C'mon, Naruto. Don't be like that. You know that I do not specialize in design. I am merely the one to come up with the sayings that the team put on the shirts. Speaking of which, I think I have a perfect idea for a new one. 'Can't get my head out of my ass, it's a nice hat'. Watcha, think? It reminds me of a _certain_ someone."

"Listen, Hinata, I don't have time for this. I understand that you are trying to cheer me up, but I have a lot on my mind, okay? Could you possibly give me some time alone?" Naruto questioned as he started to look through the documents that Hinata had laid on his desk. "I will get back to you about this project as soon as I can, but it is going to be awhile."

"Alright, well, I will leave you be," Hinata said, as she turned around on the balls of her feet, heading to the door, before stopping suddenly. "Oh, yeah, by the way, some of the guys wanted to go to the bar tonight. You should come. It would be good to get some fresh air. You have been working a lot, lately."

"Yeah, I will think about it," Naruto said absently, already consuming himself in work.

Hinata lamented under her breath, as she left the room. She really hoped that Naruto would get his head out of his ass. He has been moody every since Sasori gave up his job and do absolutely nothing with his life. He needed to move past him. Look for someone else. It will only ruin the company if Naruto continued to be on his cyclic periods.

* * *

It was ten o'clock when Naruto closed the portfolio that he had been staring at for the past five hours. His mind was in a haze as he made notes and potential changes that he would like to make to the design of the assortments of clothes if he truly decided to do this collab. It was something that he was not sure about. Sure, the designs were excellent, but he did not really want to fiddle with the amount of work that it would require to make his ideas come alive.

The immense amount of work that he has been placing on his shoulders recently started to take its toll. Naruto questioned if working himself to death was really the solution to the situation at hand. He doubted it. He really needed to get his shit together. He already ended things with Sasori, now he needed to move on; he knew this. But, he acknowledged that Sasori would make this hard on him. He always did. This wouldn't be the first time that he and Sasori decided to pull the plug.

Naruto closed his eyes, recalling the last time that they got into it like this. It was about two months ago. Naruto was always working and all he wanted to do was to come home and spend time with his lover on the nights that he was actually free. But, Sasori always had other plans. He was either "too" busy, or he was high as a kite. It was something that Naruto grew bored of. He wanted something real. However, that was hardly possible when Sasori could barely make a proper sentence after having a smoke.

It pissed Naruto off. How was he supposed to have a proper relationship with someone who was not willing to meet him in the middle? Simple. There was not a way to do so.

Yeah, of course, sometimes relationships are not going to be 50/50. Sometimes they were 80/20 or 20/80. But, for the past couple of months, it had constantly been 80/20. Naruto could no longer do it. It was becoming too much. It would be different if Sasori was actually trying, but no, he constantly sat on his ass. He had no job, no steady income of any kind. It was a surprise that Sasori had not gotten kicked out of his apartment yet, God knows that he had given up on cleaning up after himself. But, I guess the landlord does not care about that as long as he gets the rent. It was coming out of Naruto's pocket, though.

_Fuck, what did I get myself into? Why did life change for the worst? Everything used to be perfect. Why did I give my heart to the wrong person? Only if I have gone for…_

Naruto was drawn from his thoughts as his phone went off. Looking down, he realized that it was from Kiba, one of his best friends since grade school.

Picking up, Naruto waited for a response.

"Hey, where are you at?" Kiba shouted over the phone.

"At work."

"Still?" Kiba questioned in disbelief. "Damn, you work too much."

"Yeah, I know. But, if it makes you feel any better, I am about to head home. It's getting late," Naruto said, as he stood up, starting to collect his things.

"No way. The night is still young," Kiba said with a laugh. "Come join us. Did Hinata forget to tell you that we wanted to go out tonight?"

"No, she told me, but I got caught up in a few things," Naruto said, making his way to the elevator that was located down the hall of his office.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Work and shit," Kiba said sarcastically. "But, seriously dude, get your ass over here. We don't have all night. Let's party!"

"Fine." Naruto laughed, as he glanced down at his watch. "I will be there in about twenty. Don't wait up on me."

"No promises," Kiba said simply, as he chuckled. "Anyways, see you soon."

"Alright," Naruto said, as he disconnected the call.

Smiling, Naruto hit the button that called the elevator to his floor. He was glad that he had good friends. Right now, that was all he wanted.

* * *

**_Well, it's only the beginning. Where do you think everything will go? Let me know. Anyways, make sure to leave a like, favorite, and comment before you go. Thank you. I'm out, Luvs._**


End file.
